


You + Me

by kaijucade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, colton haynes can sing like a rude motherfucking angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijucade/pseuds/kaijucade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot! Danny catches Jackson doing something unexpected in the school showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You + Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/gifts).



> For you Emdroid | a short one shot inspired by this video: [Colton Haynes + New Heights Cover 19 You + Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlxOTFUYLzc)

Danny strolled into the locker rooms. He chided himself for having forgotten his laptop bag after practice. He had scooped everything else up in a hurry since he wanted to get home and make sure he looked nice for his date with Stiles. The fact that this was actually happening – a date with Stiles, no joking, no teasing of the other boy just to see his adorable face alight with confusion – was making Danny’s heart flutter harder than it had in months. Tonight was going to be fun, and different from any of the other guys he had dated, no doubt about that.

Someone was singing in the showers. A song about sweet tea kissing and blonde hair swinging… a voice that was super fucking familiar. “No way,” Danny muttered. He picked up his laptop bag and made his way towards the showers, dropping it on another bench before peeking his head around the tiled wall.

Jackson was showering, belting whole-heartedly to a song playing on the radio he had perched on a shelf out of the water’s spray. “You were California beautifuuuuuul, I was playing everything but coool,” Jackson crooned, his voice smooth and pure, slightly husky, and, God dammit, lovely.

Danny waited till the song was winding down before he spoke. “How did I not know about this, Jacks?” Danny called out, leaning against the wall, folding his arms, smiling ruefully.

Jackson whirled around, spluttering. He had been running his hands through his hair, and when he realized it was Danny, he didn’t bother covering himself. But he did clap a hand over his mouth. He smoothly ran the hand back around his neck, rubbing nervously.

“What do you mean, Danny? I shower regularly. I’m not a smelly animal like Greenberg.” Jackson turned the water off and grabbed his towel, quickly rubbing himself dry. He smacked at the radio and the showers were suddenly silent.

“Does Lydia know you can sing like that? Because hot damn, I’m jealous of the thought of being serenaded by someone with a voice like yours.” Danny couldn’t keep the silly grin off of his face especially when he took in Jackson’s disgusted scowl.

“No, she doesn’t know, no one knows because… fuck, Danny, don’t tell anyone. I’ll kill you.” Jackson wrapped the towel around his waist and strode into the locker area.

“Oh, you’ll kill me? Nah, I think you’ll thank me,” Danny spoke as he trailed after Jackson. “You have to let Lydia know! What, are you shy in front of an audience? Just sing for her and I’ll bet—” 

Jackson whirled. “Hold up, I’m not shy. Or embarrassed. I’m just… singing isn’t—People don’t— Are you suggesting—” Jackson groaned, cutting off his words. He started getting dressed.

Danny smirked. “Hey, you know I’m going out with Stiles tonight?” Jackson nodded, rolling his eyes and adjusting his collar. “Well, why don’t you double-date with us? I was thinking of taking him to karaoke anyway – can you imagine Stiles getting up there? It’ll be great. And if you follow him, people are gonna be so shocked, and Lydia’s been saying she wants to do something different on a date to you for days, soooo.” As Jackson’s protests got more heated throughout Danny’s speech, Danny put his hand on Jackson’s shoulder and squeezed gently to silence him. “Are you really going to let a little public singing get the best of you? The great Jackson Whittemore? All the panties and boxers are gonna drop in the club when the people hear you sing.”

Jackson side-eyed Danny as he grabbed his things from the locker, slamming it shut. He huffed, staring at the closed locker. He turned to Danny. “You’re paying for my drinks tonight, dammit.”

Danny laughed. He threw his arm around Jackson as they headed out. Jackson was already texting Lydia. It was never hard to convince Jackson to do something, especially when he secretly wanted it.


End file.
